deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heavy
The Heavy is one of the playable classes in the video game, Team Fortress 2. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * The Heavy vs Brick * Heavy vs. Coach (Complete) * Coco Adel vs The Heavy * The Heavy vs. Colossus * Gordon Freeman vs The Heavy * Inkling vs. Heavy (Complete) * The Heavy vs Jorge * Marcu Fenix vs The Heavy * Heavy vs. SAW * Steve vs Heavy (Complete) * The Heavy vs. Zangief (Complete) * Heavy Vs Boom Boom (Complete) * Heavy VS Big Smoke Along with the Medic * Heavy & Medic vs. Ferra & Torr As part of RED * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown * RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal * Left 4 Dead vs TF2 * RED Team vs Team RWBY * RED Team vs Overwatch * RED Team vs Vault Hunters * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown * Red Team (Team Fortress 2) VS The Reds (Red vs Blue) Battle Royales * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale (Complete) Possible Opponents * Bastion (Overwatch) * Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) * Jinx (League of Legends) * Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) * Master Chief (Halo) * The Terminator (Terminator) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History After his father died, he and his family were captured and put in a prison with many other victims. Heavy then broke out himself, his sisters, and the other captives by himself and tortured the guards to death. 27 years later he started working for Redmond Mann as a mercenary and met 8 different people from around the world who were his teammates and fought along side them as RED team against BLU to provide for his family. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Mikhail * Alias: Heavy Weapons Guy, the Heavy * Age: 40's * Occupation: Mercenary *Phd in Russian literature * 300 Health (240% the health of a normal man). Weapons/Items Grapling hook * Reduces Heavy's downside which is speed * Heavy can pull himself with it to enemies (which causes bleeding) and high places he cannot normally get to Spellbook * Heavy can use it to cast many spells * fireball * explosive pumpkin * teleportation * meteor strike * invisibility * healing + Übercharge * shrinking + extra speed + infinite jumps * super jump * ball of bats * spawning friendly Monoculus what shoots enemies with exploding eyeballs * summoning friendly skeletons attacking enemies (if big skeleton will be destroyed it will spawn 3 small skeletons) * electro sphere (sucks enemies in and damages them) 'Sasha' Minigun * Heavy has named it Sasha * Effective at Short - Medium range * 200 rounds * 4 bullets per round * Can be revved up before hand * Fires 2,400 rounds per minute (Not 10,000 rounds like the Heavy claims) * Costs $400,000 to fire it for twelve seconds Tomislav * Wooden minigun * Silent rev * More accurate aiming * Significantly lighter * faster rev speed Huo-Long Heater * Minigun with dragon head on barrel * A ring of fire appears around him when he fires * Extra damage dealt to burning enemies * Most Likely lighter and more dangerous for user Natascha: * Hits slow down the target * Has less damage then other miniguns * Extra damage resistance when low health Brass Beast: * Makes Heavy slower * Extra damage * Extra damage resistance when low health * The Heaviest minigun Shotgun * Heavy's secondary weapon * holds six shells and has 32 reserve ammunition * Can slam fire, fire 6 rounds in rapid succession Sandvich * Heals the Heavy when he takes a bite out of the Sandvich * Can be given to allies * Heavy cannot fight or move while eating the Sandvich * Heals 300 HP in about 4.5 seconds. * Moist and delicious. Fists * Heavy's only method of close range attack * A crit can easily kill a normal man * Has a taunt kill ability Killing Gloves of Boxing * Slower attack speed * A kill briefly grants 100% crit chance for all weapons Holiday Punch * Crits force targets to taunt * Deals no damage on crits KGB * Gives three times the damage of a normal punch * heavy gloves that swing slo Feats * Massive strength ** Effortlessly lifts a 330 pound minigun on a daily basis and seems not be affected by the guns recoil (other than slowing his movement speed) ** Casually punched out all of a BLU Scout's blood and ripped out a BLU Soldier's spine in a melee fight after consuming a Sandvich ** Wrestled 1/2 ton bears. ** Stopped a freight train (while ubercharged). https://youtu.be/6aLjwVVNq4s?t=9m57s ** Bent Spy's revolver 90 degrees. https://youtu.be/6aLjwVVNq4s?t=11m41s ** Lifted the Classic Heavy over his head, then broke his back * Alongside with the Medic, defeated an entire horde of BLU soldiers * Can fight two Sentry Guns by himself * Broke himself, his family, and many other victims from their cruel captors and tortued the guards to death. * Has held off various enemies including rival mercenaries of various classes, hordes of robots, a massive eyeball that can fire rockets, the Horseless Headless Horseman, a bread monster, and even an almighty wizard. * Skilled enough to go through Hell Weaknesses * Slowest out of all the classes (23% slower than the average person) ** Slows to a crawl while using his Minigun. https://youtu.be/q4D1z9dWw3I * Durability is limited * Admits that sometimes he can be outsmarted * While eating the Sandvich, he cannot move or defend himself * Demoman's Sticky Bombs (depending on amount), Spy's backstab, and Sniper's fully charged headshot can instantly kill him. * Every unlockable weapon has some drawback compared to his default. https://youtu.be/_bmK9K5wPyQ Failures *(Temporarily) Killed by robotic Demomen. *Blue Heavy has been killed frequently by multiple classes. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Boxers Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:European Combatants Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mercenaries Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Russian Combatants Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Valve Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist